a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magical trick device for playing a trick that a bank card or credit card, for example, is slashed using a cutter and it is restored to its initial state, and more particularly, to a magical trick device for card slashing, which can be an easy amusement to everybody everywhere.
b) Related Art Statement
Various magical trick devices have so far been proposed. One of them is known from the disclosure in the Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 61-6960, in which a part of a housing containing a stick-like thing such as a cigarette is slid horizontally in a direction to provide an illusion that the cigarette is cut off while it is slid in the opposite direction to restore the cigarette to its initial state.